


Roost

by MrMissMrsRandom



Series: Wrath and Rage [5]
Category: Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: Anal Sex, Anniversary, Friendship, Gift Exchange, Learning to be in a long term relationship, M/M, Post-Simmer fic, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:29:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27941558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrMissMrsRandom/pseuds/MrMissMrsRandom
Summary: When Hawk feels out of depth on finding a proper gift for Arthur for their anniversary, he thankfully has friends that lead him back to shore.
Relationships: Asaa | Arthur/Hawk (Fire Emblem)
Series: Wrath and Rage [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727434
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Roost

**Author's Note:**

  * For [winecup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winecup/gifts).



> Once more, a thousand thanks to charisu for giving me the opportunity to return to this verse, and landing me in AsaHoku raptures.

Hawk considered himself, despite perhaps several instances telling him otherwise, a smart person. He could rebuild a life for himself twice in his five and twenty years or so of life (ignoring that he had to ask his mother to be sure, as the Loptous Sect did not celebrate birthdays, and it was hard to be sure of the passage of time underground, but that's beside the point), and he had developed decent skills as a healer! Not just the magical sort, but how to set bones, tend to fevers, the works! He was an established professional at this point, in the territory just outside of Agusty. 

So why was it so difficult for him to think of a proper gift for his significant other?

Was it because of the lack of birthdays that he didn’t know what to get? Whatever he needed, he either got himself, or it was a gift from--- well, someone else who thought he needed something. He was hardly ever in the opposing position, and that just made it more difficult. 

It wasn’t as if he didn’t  _ try  _ to find one-- he had! Several times he asked Arthur (said significant other) what he would like, and Arthur would just take that moment to tease him, either to make him irritated or flustered. 

Well, Hawk should have expected that type of response at this point. Arthur was a contrary man and didn’t often say what he liked outright. He was still a wild man for going out in winter with barely a tunic to cover himself. Though Hawk admonished him for it, Arthur had yet to catch a chill from his frequent outings in improper coverings during later winter and early spring. 

What was something else he could give? Besides---

Hawk blushed, grateful he was alone in the clinic, sorting through bottles and tinctures. 

\---No, ‘himself’ wouldn’t do. Arthur already had him, however he so pleased. For Hawk to admit that to himself was a feat in and of itself. Which also emphasized how important it was to get this anniversary gift right. 

He continued to think as his hands moved over their tasks, imagining Arthur in his mind’s eye. There was still time before the big chill came on for a coat or cape, and the most plentiful materials for it were some weeks yet to be available. Arthur didn’t like gloves, so calluses and scars had built up, but he did like it when Hawk would take one of his hands and press his lips over---

Hawk took a moment to calm himself. He hated having the deal with these spring dream-thoughts just coming over him suddenly. 

Focus, focus…

Hawk thought more and realized something that should have been obvious: his footwear. Arthur still wore the shoes he bartered for him after he showed up at his doorstep in the middle of the night, barefoot and dazed. 

It was a miracle they were still together. They weren’t terrible-- but Hawk had bartered for them secondhand. They didn’t quite fit right, and Arthur had to wear thicker socks to make sure they didn’t cause him to trip from the loose fit. 

A new, sturdy pair of boots-- it would be hard to get an exact fit without Arthur there, but if he measured the old shoes and cut down some length and width--- yes, that could work. 

He would have to go to a cobbler in the city, which would mean a fair amount of coin, but Arthur needed good shoes, and with a gift like that, perhaps he could use them for many years to come. In that sense, wasn’t it also a sign of how Hawk viewed their relationship?

Well, he could worry about the symbolism of it once he actually had the gift.

* * *

“This guy has been in the business for over thirty years! He claims during that time he’s been the chief leather maker all the knights of Agusty turn to.”

“I hope that doesn’t say something about the height of his prices, Jeanne,” Hawk replied, hands clutching around the strap of his bag. He had sketches and sizing listed on a piece of paper to provide, already worried if getting this gift would entail having to explain to Arthur why they had to forage for their food for a month. 

“If it comes to it, I can always negotiate a discount,” Diarmuid smiled on his other side.

Jeanne leaned against Hawk’s side. “Exactly! Sir Dia can charm the pants off of anyone. Even multiple generation-led artisans.”

“But as a prince of Nordion, using his sway feels a little…” Hawk paused. No, he shouldn’t be so defeatist about this. This gift was important. He would find a way. “Apologies, thank you both for your help.” He smiled. “I think I would be lost without it.”

“There we go,” Jeanne grinned. “And it’s not a problem. We have some free time, and we both know you and Arthur are hopeless at this.”

“Dame Jeanne, perhaps that’s a bit too harsh…”

Jeanne leaned further against Hawk to speak to Diarmuid. “What? It was your idea that we have a surprise---”

“What surprise?” Hawk asked.

Both knights fell silent, before responding at the same time. “Nothing.” 

“... Alright…” Hawk sighed and looked back at his notes. 

Hawk hoped he and his money pouch would survive the day. 

* * *

On the morning of their anniversary, Hawk was awakened by fingers slowly moving through his hair, and lips pressed against his forehead. He knew he should wake up from that, but he kept his eyes shut. He was too much of a coward to admit it, but he enjoyed how Arthur was so soft in the morning. To be honest, he would probably ask if they could lounge like that in bed for hours if Hawk pretended to sleep.

Arthur’s voice murmured against his ear. “Come on, I can tell you’re awake.”

“How can you? I haven’t opened my eyes,” Hawk muttered against the pillow, before turning his head, searching blindly until his lips met skin where he kissed. 

A small laugh, one that was quiet and still rough with sleep. It was one of the many laughs Hawk had learned Arthur made, and that made him open his eyes to see the expression he made while he made it. 

“Morning,” Arthur replied, early morning light coming through a crack in the curtain that made strands of his hair shine bright. Hawk reached up and curled one finger against them. 

“Morning,” Hawk leaned up and gave him a proper kiss, dry mouths, gross morning breath and all. He never expected a relationship to be like this. “So, want to tell me the reason we’re getting up so early on the day we took off?”

“We’re taking a hike,” Arthur leaned back, and Hawk saw that he was already dressed. “Back to the waterfall. It’s the most scenic place I can think of.”

It was the place that Hawk acted like an idiot, but they visited enough times now that the area only brought a brief twinge of past embarrassment. “Mm, fine.” He got out of bed, but instead of going to his clothes, he walked to where he hid the soft cloth bag the cobbler gave him to hold the boots, along with some maintenance supplies. 

He held the bag out to Arthur. “Here, it’s for you.”

Arthur blinked, confused with its size before he opened it and looked inside, and then his mouth dropped. 

Hawk had to admit, the cobbler did great work: instead of the standard Agustrian military black leather, these were a soft tan, set to reach up to the wearer’s calves, and had a minimal heel. They could be used for riding, but they were more suited to everyday wear, at least with how he described it.

“I know you don’t usually care about clothing, but I figured, well, you needed something better than the hand-me-downs I got for you…” Hawk trailed off when he noticed the wonder on Arthur’s face.

“These are the nicest things anyone has ever gotten me,” Arthur said, before quickly kicking off his old shoes, then sliding the new ones on, still in a similar state of awe.

“Do… they feel okay?” 

Arthur then looked back up at him with a bright, carefree grin. “They’re great. Thanks, Hawk.”

And Hawk felt a small ball of worry over his chest disperse, and he smiled back. “You’re welcome. Let me get dressed, then you can break them in.”

The hike was pretty uneventful. They weren’t in a real rush to get to the summit by sunrise, and the weather had changed enough that it was too cool to go for a swim, so they took it easy, sometimes walking hand in hand. 

Once they finished their meal, Arthur took out a small package, then handed it over to him, watching him eagerly open it. 

Hawk was surprised, so worried about getting the right gift that he hadn’t expected Arthur would do the same. However, he unwrapped the package, and his fingers brushed against soft, almost buttery leather.

Hawk’s eyes widened as he took in the sight of the new gloves. He turned to Arthur’s proud smirk. “These… how--?”

Arthur shrugged. “I’ve been taking in more odd jobs at the farms. My payment hasn’t just been a basket of eggs or some produce. Here, let me help.”

Hawk was still too surprised to say he didn’t need help putting on gloves, especially ones so well made. They fit well, secure. 

“A good fit,” Arthur replied, intertwining their fingers. “Now I won’t have to worry about your dainty hands getting frostbite.” 

Hawk looked up to see Arthur’s smug expression and snorted. “Worry about me? You’re the one who won’t even go outdoors in tights when it’s freezing!” 

* * *

When they returned home, they found it… oddly occupied.

The door was ajar, and there were a group of people they did not recognize, supervised by Jeanne and Diarmuid, lounging under the shade of a nearby tree with their grazing horses. 

Arthur jogged forward, looking honestly upset, and who could blame him? That was their home! 

Diarmuid interceded before Arthur had the chance to get involved, he caught up just as Jeanne did.

“We were hoping they would be done before you got back!” Jeanne exclaimed. 

_ “What?”  _ Both Hawk and Arthur exclaimed. 

“Dame Jeanne is right,” Diarmuid replied. “We decided to get you a joint gift. Arthur…” Diarmuid then coughed. “... He… mentioned that you did not have ‘room to do much’ in your current bed…”

Hawk was vindicated that Arthur’s face turned red with embarrassment at that. That was what you got for sharing personal information with friends! 

“So, Sir Diarmuid found the carpenters, and I got you a new mattress!” Jeanne grinned. “Your old bed will be added as a cot at the clinic, so it’s a win-win for you! Be grateful.”

“... Th-thank,” Hawk coughed. “Thank you.”

“... Yeah,” Arthur said. “Thanks.”

“Jeeze, you two really make us feel the love.” Jeanne rolled her eyes. “Isn’t this supposed to be some sort of tradition in Silesse?”

Hawk didn’t remember hearing anything about them. But then again, he hadn’t technically grown up in Silesse. “I’m not familiar with it. What kind of tradition?”

“Oh! Fee told me about it once, and Arthur was there too and confirmed it,” Diarmuid said. “When a couple joins houses, it’s a tradition for their families to give them a bed.”

Hawk’s eyes widened, and he turned to Arthur. He was looking away, but Hawk knew he was likely blushing even more at this point. He felt his own chest give a few flutters. 

They had technically “joined houses” a fair amount of months ago, but to have this… it was still something good. A practical symbol, of them remaining together. 

“... Well,” Hawk said. “When they’re done, why don’t we all have an early supper and chat. That way we can show our gratitude.”

Jeanne smiled. “Exactly! Oh, but can you make something other than  _ garbure _ ?”

* * *

After dinner, it didn’t take long at all for them to try their new bed. 

“It’s big,” Arthur commented, lying down so most of his body was laid out sideways, still-booted feet hovering above the floor. 

Hawk sat down next to him. “Big enough to have your own side now?” 

“I didn’t agree to that,” Arthur answered, leaning up to steal a kiss that Hawk easily surrendered. “You’re warm in the winter and cool in the summer, the perfect pillow.”

“I think you’re biased,” Hawk answered in between the press of their lips, while Arthur’s hands moved to his. He pulled back to watch as his gloves were slowly pulled away, fingertip by fingertip until they were fully eased off. There had been a chill after cooking, so he had put them back on. Once a glove was removed, Arthur lifted the bare fingers to his lips, kissing down to the knuckle each time. 

“No biting?” Hawk teased, trying to ignore the fluttering warmth in his stomach. 

“I’m trying to be gentle here, idiot,” Arthur murmured against his skin. “Just take it in.”

“Mm, as you say.”

Once the gloves were removed, Hawk slid down from the bed onto his knees on the floor. It was hard, but he had been there several times before, in this position. 

“Let me help you,” Hawk looked up at Arthur, kneeling between his legs.

Commonly when Hawk took the lead in these situations, Arthur simply nodded, moving one foot forward so Hawk could remove the boot, then did another. However, Hawk didn’t stop there, sliding his hands up his calves, knees, and thighs, heading for the opening of his tunic, and he felt himself smile when Arthur’s hips bucked when his lips began to follow the trail. 

“Just… get on with it…” Arthur said, trying to use a petulant tone to mask his arousal. 

“With what?” Hawk looked up, feeling the fluttering grow stronger as he saw the hazy look on Arthur’s face. “I won’t know until you say it.”

“I want… I want you on me, just--!” 

Hawk relished the punched out noise Arthur made when his hand slipped under, palm pressing against the front of his small clothes. “Like that?”

“M-more! Come on!” Arthur leaned back, fussing with the belt around his tunic and throwing it somewhere, making it easier for Hawk to pull his small clothes down and off before he pulled the hem of the tunic up to his stomach so his arousal was obvious. He stroked it a few more times, before tilting his head down and taking Arthur in his mouth. 

He loved the way Arthur said his name like this, shaky but demanding, even as the fingers that slid against his hair were unbelievably gentle. Not guiding or pushing, just resting there, as if to be assured. 

It didn’t take any time at all for Arthur to come in his mouth, some spilling out and dripping down his chin. It probably got on Hawk’s clothes, but he could worry about the stains tomorrow, since once he got out of his post-coital haze, Arthur pulled him up from the floor and stripped him before making him lay on his back on the bed.

It actually was really nice, softer but thicker than their last mattress. There were even two pillows thrown into the bargain, and Hawk couldn’t bite back a moan of anticipation when Arthur lifted his hips up and settled one of them under him. The pot of soothing oil was open and Arthur was coating his fingers with its contents.

“Hawk, do you want me to take you tonight?” 

Even though at this point they had done so before several times to each other, it was a rare event. Sometimes there was a patient sharing the space, sometimes both of them were too tired for more than to lay close together in mutual exhaustion. It was long, and messy, and took time, and Hawk wanted Arthur to take him  _ so very badly.  _

“Yes,” Hawk used a hand to try and beckon Arthur closer, and gasped as he immediately crowded in, mouth open and ready. “Please, touch me,  _ oh _ \--”

Arthur nipped and sucked along his neck, making marks too high for Hawk’s usual turtleneck to hide completely while one finger rubbed against his ass. Hawk felt no shame at all at how he said Arthur’s name as he found all the soft and sensitive crevices in his body. 

By the time Arthur worked his way up to two fingers, he had likely made Hawk’s neck, upper chest and shoulders a canvas of hickeys and love bites. 

Hawk willed himself to lean up, hands curling into Arthur’s longer tresses and pulling his face up against his.“I feel-- I feel ready.”

Arthur grunted, and with a few more movements of his fingers, he pulled them out. 

It was probably vulgar, unimaginably vulgar, but Hawk moved his fingers into his mouth and sucked while Arthur stroked himself back to hardness, and he took absolute inner delight as how Arthur groaned when he saw him do it.

“Don’t make me come again before I even do it,” Arthur hissed, but he worked himself faster, until he deemed it enough, and came back to lean over Hawk, and Hawk groaned as his own hardness rubbed between their bodies.

Like the times before, it took some time to readjust, to will the muscles to relax and accept the larger, firmer breach. Yet when it did, Arthur's hips moved, and Hawk quickly felt like he was going to lose himself in the rhythm of it.

Getting fucked felt  _ good _ . 

As the pace picked up, Hawk’s grip on Arthur’s hair tightened, pulling him close again to kiss in a way that was less kiss and more panting against each other’s mouths, until one of Arthur’s hands raised his leg up at a wider angle as the other worked on his dick, shifting the angle enough that Arthur brushed against a place that made his eyes cross with pleasure, orgasming in between their bodies. 

As he came down from his own high, his grip on Arthur relaxed, and one part of his brain that was still conscious was grateful that Arthur pulled out and came on his stomach so he wouldn’t have to go to the outhouse to clean himself up. Then, he just felt warm and cared for, because Arthur knew what to do. 

The clean up was sloppy, using what was likely Arthur’s tunic to wipe the mess. He still felt sticky, but not enough to reach for the jug and a proper rag. Instead he pulled Arthur closer again, and the two of them rested under the covers.

Their legs still overlapped, and Arthur’s chest was still pressed firmly against Hawk’s back, but now they didn’t have to worry about one of them falling off the bed during the night. 

“... Hey,” 

Hawk hummed to show that he heard, too sleepy now to turn his head.

“I want a lot more anniversaries with you.”

Hawk curled his hand over the one Arthur had resting over his chest. 

“I want that too,” Hawk said. 

Hawk couldn’t see it, but he could feel the smile pressed against his skin. 


End file.
